Back in the Action
by AtomicCommander
Summary: Sam is trying to get back into his old routine after Mission City, but is finding it difficult. The Autobots have a surprise for him, but will it be for the better or for worse? Plot development suggestions sorta needed.
1. Chapter 1

Back in Action

Chapter 1

(Disclaimers)

I own nothing.

Sam Witwicky threw down his algebra assignment with a scowl on his face. It had been three weeks since the attack on Mission City and Sam was getting restless. He wanted to _do_ something. Sam knew it would be hard getting back into his old routine, but not _this_ hard. Trent was picking on him every day now. Sam and Mikaela had broken up two days earlier, to Bumblebee's hardly contained glee (he never really did like Mikaela), and his homework was getting so difficult that Sam barely took in any of the strange symbols that corroded the page. Not to mention that Bumblebee was getting bored and showing it. He would rev his engine constantly when Sam was doing his homework and the only thing that made him stop was when Sam promised to spend every Saturday driving with him.

He sighed, absentmindedly rubbing his chest. Ever since the destruction of the All Spark Sam had felt a strange tingling inside of him, directly over his heart. Ratchet had immediately scanned him after he was foolish enough to complain.

"Nothing conclusive." he had said in his gruff voice. "I'll contact you if I uncover anything else."

Sam looked at his clock. It was an old fashioned dual faced clock, with the hour hand on the left face and the minute hand on the right. The seconds hand had long since snapped off.

The clock read 10:32 PM. If he didn't get into bed soon Judy would be on his case like a lion to the deer. He pulled on his pyjamas and hopped into bed, asleep before his head touched the pillow.

…...

Sam was abruptly awoken two hours later to a weird crackling coming from the garage. He jumped out of bed, tiptoed past his parents bedroom, then ran to the garage. Bumblebee started as Sam burst into the garage.

"Sam? What are you doing here at this time of night? Are you hurt?" Bumblebee asked in a concerned voice. Ratchet had finally managed to fix his vocal processors after Mission City.

"No Bee. Nothing like that. I just... heard a strange noise, that's all." Said Sam, still looking around warily.

He was surprised to hear Bumblebee chuckle. Sam looked up to see his optics filled with amusement and, oddly, excitement.

"That was nothing for you to worry about Sam. I was just messaging Optimus..." Bumblebee fell silent.

"About what?" Sam prompted, having a pretty good idea of what they were talking about.

"Nothing."

"Bee you never were a good liar." Said Sam with a small smile.

He placed a finger on Bumblebee's bright yellow armour. Bumblebee flinched at the contact but did not move away, nor deign to respond. Sam sighed.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me, then I won't push it. Anyway why are you up this late? Surely Optimus could wait until morning?"

"No it was urgent, involving your accommo..."

Bumblebee cut himself off quickly.

"Involving my accommodation? Where?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, you should head back off to bed." Bumblebee said firmly, not quite meeting his eyes.

Sam had long known that it was impossible to argue with an Autobot with a set mind. Now was no exception. He left for his bedroom without another word, silently vowing to himself that he would pursue the subject the next morning.

…...

Sam woke up the next day feeling agitated but having no clear memory why. Then last nights conversation rolled through his mind. Sam glanced at his calender. His urge to question Bumblebee melted away when he saw the day. Saturday. A whole day of freedom. Woo-Hoo! He dressed quickly and gulped down his breakfast at a rapid pace. He burst out of the front door before he could be assigned some chores. He found Bumblebee, in car form, patiently waiting in the driveway. The passenger side door silently opened to admit him. Sam got in eagerly. He loved these days alone with Bumblebee. Bumblebee projected a hologram in place of the driver. Sam tried to touch it's arm only to find his hand went straight through. Bumblebee's engine revved loudly as they backed out of the driveway.

"So are you going to tell me where we are going?" Asked Sam after several minutes.

Silence.

"Bee?"

More silence. Then...

"It's a surprise."

"Oh okay. Can you give me a hint?"

The next three hours were spent with Sam guessing their destination and Bumblebee giving out vague hints. Until Sam finally gave up and began arguing with Bumblebee as to which music channel should be played. Sam won by continually holding the knob so Bumblebee couldn't turn it. But Bumblebee got his revenge by turning off the heater. It didn't have the desired effect, however, since they were already at their destination. Sam got up and examined the landscape.

Sam watched in awe as Bumblebee transformed. No matter how many times he saw the transformation he could never figure out how Bumblebee managed it.

"Bee what is this? Where are we?" Sam asked nervously.

Bumblebee smiled. "This, Sam, is the Autobot's base."

Sam looked up at the large figure above him with a confused look. "And why are we here?"

Bumblebee crouched down so that his blue optics were level with Sam's brown eyes. "Optimus will explain everything."

He stood up, placed a hand on Sam's back, and steered him through the gateway.

As Bumblebee lead him through the large compound Sam spotted Ironhide on the firing range and was going to call out, but Bumblebee steered him in the other direction, towards a bluish building with the words 'Optimus Prime' on the enormous doorway.

Bumblebee took his hand off Sam's shoulder and said. "Optimus wants to see you alone. If you need me I'll be at Ratchet's for a check up." He patted Sam on the back and went to find Ratchet.

Sam took a breath and entered Optimus' quarters. Optimus was talking to Ratchet in a quiet tone.

"It's nothing Ratchet."

"It's not nothing Optimus. If you keep working without recharging every night, there could be serious complications."

"Just relax, Ratchet. I'll recharge tonight. Will that satisfy you?"

"For a start..."

Sam cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh Samuel, you're early. Ratchet could you give us a moment?."

But Ratchet was looking at Sam questioningly.

"That was a strange sound you made, Sam. Are you all right?"

Optimus saved Sam from having to answer.

"It's how humans get each others attention."

"Ratchet. Bumblebee was looking for you for his check up." Said Sam quickly.

Ratchet sighed. "That's going to take awhile, that boy never stops squirming."

With that Ratchet left. Sam turned back to Optimus and asked the question he was burning to ask.

"Why am I here?"

"Straight to the point as always." Said Optimus almost sadly. "You're here because we believe that the Decepticons are trying to capture you. They believe you know the location of the All Spark shard and they are more then willing to torture you to death to find it. Your government have already taken your parents into their witness protection program in case the Decepticons try to torture your location out of them. But we prefer to have you under our own close security." Optimus said openly.

"But how long am I supposed to stay here? What about my stuff?" Sam's questions poured out of his mouth like water.

"As long as necessary. Your personal belongings were picked up and moved here shortly after yourself." answered Optimus patiently.

"But why couldn't Bumblebee have told me?"

"Truth is, Bumblebee didn't know about it until last night, when I messaged him."

Sam couldn't think of anything to say. The Prime noticed this and smiled.

"Ironhide will show you around the base. Bumblebee has requested permission for you to share his lodgings. I have given my approval but it is your choice." Optimus had barely finished talking when Sam started nodding frantically.

"Good. I'll message Ratchet to tell Bumblebee. You'll find Ironhide on the firing range."

Sam understood himself to be dismissed. He exited into the bright sunlight. He was home.

End of Chapter One

Thanks for reading. Feedback welcome. I'll try to answer any questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the Action Chapter 2

True to Optimus' word, Sam found Ironhide on the shooting range, practicing with human weaponry. Captain William Lennox was beside him, trying to teach Ironhide how to fire a sniper rifle properly. The rifle had been specially designed for Ironhide to fire. The trigger guard had been removed by Lennox himself, while the barrel had been extended by Epps to accommodate Ironhide's large hands. However, even after all these adjustments, Ironhide was still having trouble. Neither of them noticed his approach.

"No Ironhide. Squeeze the trigger, don't pull," Said Will in a tone that clearly voiced his exasperation and irritation.

"I'm trying! But this is junk compared to our old Cybertronian armories," A dreamy look overcame the mech's face as he remembered the rows upon rows of cannons just waiting to be fired.

"Oh, yeah," Will said sarcastically. "a millennium old war that's still raging today, a barren wasteland of a planet, and a species on the brink of extinction," he ticked them off on his fingers as he said them. "I can see the appeal."

Ironhide growled. Where did this human get off lecturing _him_? He was the oldest of all the Autobots, old enough to see the Earth as a small ball of space dust. He could pull out his plasma cannons and blow the human in front of him to smithereens in a fraction of a second, and this human had the nerve to lecture _him_. He flicked out his favourite cannon and leveled it directly at Will's heart. Years of combat experience had taught Will when to back off. Now was one of those times.

"Hey, easy Ironhide, that's the truth whether you like it or not. As I said before, it'll be helpful for you to know how to use our technology," he said as he eyed the cannon with caution.

Ironhide grumbled something incoherent, but undoubtedly rude.

"Didn't catch that last bit," said Will teasingly.

"Didn't throw it," Ironhide grunted as he reluctantly powered down his cannon.

Ironhide had a dangerous glint in his optics as he glared at the Captain below him, as if he would stomp on the human without a second thought if he dared to annoy him further. Will noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Don't you have to show Sam around the base?"

"Yes. It was originally Bumblebee's job but he's with Ratchet. I swear he's gone and broken every part in his frame by now."

"No. Ratchet said he hasn't broken his left thumb yet," Sam called out from where he stood behind Will.

Will spun round in shock, pulling out his 45. Colt, which he pointed at Sam. Ironhide merely laughed at Lennox's reaction. Several seconds passed before recognition spread across the Captain's face.

"Sam!" He growled. "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't sneak up on me like that, unless you want a bullet between the eyes," He waved the pistol to emphasis his point. Sam merely pushed the gun to the side.

"Ha! Shooting me would just get you torn apart by Bumblebee," Said Sam with a grin.

"Hmm. You have a point there. Anyway, how are - you-?" Will trailed off as the ground beneath him began to shake. "Oh come on! Not again!" He moaned.

"What is it?" But Sam's question answered itself as Bumblebee sprinted around the corner with Ratchet hot on his heels, wrench held aloft. The Scout ducked behind Ironhide in a child-like manner. "Hide me!" He whispered, holding Ironhide between them like a human shield.

"Bumblebee! If you don't get out here right this second, I'll kick you to the moon! You know I don't make idle threats!" Ratchet shouted at the top of his vocals.

Bumblebee cowered. "I-Ironhide, help me,"

"Sorry Bumblebee, but it's for your own good," Ironhide twisted and shoved Bumblebee toward Ratchet. The latter grabbed Bumblebee's forearm and dragged him back towards the med bay.

"Traitor," Bumblebee hissed as he passed Ironhide.

"So, mind telling me what that was about?" Sam asked as the Medic and Scout disappeared.

Lennox laughed. "Bumblebee does that every time he comes here. Ratchet insists he get his Energon readings checked, but he hates the gauge. Claims it burns, itches, tickles and pinches all at once."

"He's still our little sparkling," Said Ironhide fondly. "Now come on, Sam. Don't you want a tour?"

Ironhide transformed into his Topkick form and waited for Sam to climb in before shooting forward. They passed several buildings: Rec room, Mess hall, Meeting room, but only one caught Sam's attention.

"Ironhide what's in there?" Sam pointed out the small, black building. It was mostly hidden behind a wall of trees.

"Sorry, Sam, but I'm not authorised to tell you. Now, to the left is my own quarters..."

But Sam wasn't listening, his thoughts were entirely on the building. What could be in there? Weapons? No the armoury was further back. Cybertronian technology? Maybe. So focused was Sam on his thoughts that he didn't notice Ironhide had stopped until he spoke up.

"Sam are you going to get out?"

"Oh, right... sorry..." Sam mumbled as he jumped out.

"Here is your quarters, I assume you're sharing with Bumblebee?"

Sam blinked. "How did you know?"

Ironhide chuckled. "It's obvious Sam. You two never leave each others side. Why start now? Anyway I've got to get back to work. Have fun." With that he sped off.

Sam entered through the human-sized door. The first thing that met his eyes was bright artificial lighting. The more his eyes adjusted to the light, the more he could see. A corner of the room was fitted with a bed, a desk, a lamp and a dresser. cream-yellow wallpaper contrasted with the wooden ceiling. A mech-size berth was laid along the left-hand wall. But the most interesting thing in the room was what lay on the berth.

"Go away Ratchet I-, oh, sorry Sam," said Bumblebee sheepishly.

"Why did you think I was Ratchet?" asked Sam curiously.

Bumblebee sighed. "He's been on my case for a while now. Something about not consuming enough Energon."

"So, this is your room?" Sam asked after several minutes silence.

Bumblebee instantly took on a cheerful tone.

"Yes. I wanted the wallpaper to be yellow but Optimus disagreed, so we came to a compromise on this."

"But how did you get the bed in here?"

"Maggie and Epps organised it."

The conversation effortlessly picked up from there. Bumblebee told Sam they had been planning on moving him there directly after the Mission City incident, but they had to expand the base first. Their conversation lasted well into the night and it was only when Bumblebee threatened to chain Sam to the bed did he consent to go to sleep. Sam waited for Bumblebee to enter recharge before standing up, flashlight in hand. It was time to crack a secret.

…...

Sam held his breath as voices floated by. He crept closer to the source and saw Lennox and another soldier in front of the dark, barely visible building.

"That should hold them for now," came Will's voice. "Come, Prime wants a report."

"I still don't like this," the other soldier visibly shuddered. "Those things give me the creeps."

"Stevens it's not your place to question orders. Just do your job or I'll personally have Ironhide do you in. And trust me that's the last thing you want, Private."

"Yes sir," The soldier, Stevens, said.

"Good."

They both walked off towards Optimus' quarters, leaving Sam free to approach the building

Sam gulped as he saw the words scribbled above the doorway.

P.O.W

_Prisoners of War._

_Decepticons._


End file.
